En la barriguita
by odlarr
Summary: El mundo de afuera los separaría. Quería quedarse por lo menos otro rato más, en los cálidos bracitos que le rodeaban, y mantener esa pequeña felicidad un poquito más de tiempo. Pero su mami tenía otros planes. [RiRen / One-shot / Gemelos, -¿incesto?-]


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece. Su autor es **Hajime Isayama.**

Notas, abajo ↓

* * *

Un poquito agarrotado, movió sus piecitos para estirarse, rozando el cuerpito blanco como la leche que dormía al otro lado de la bolsa. Temió despertarlo y que le regañara por cruzar el "límite de espacio" de cada uno, como siempre hacía.

 _Levi_. Había escuchado a su mami llamarlo de esa forma después de que se desarrollaron sus oídos, mientras hacía una confortable presión circular sobre el cuartito de ambos. Le había parecido un nombre bonito, que combinaba con la carita seria de su "hermano". No sabía el significado de esa palabra exactamente, sólo sabía que "hermano" era Levi, y por lo que había oído de sus papis, tendrían que estar siempre juntos, apoyándose y amándose en todo momento. Tampoco había entendido muy bien esa parte, ni lo que tenía que hacer, pero si eso era como su mami y su papi se sentían hacia ellos, no iba a tener mucho problema. Ya amaba a su hermano y quería estar con él todo el tiempo, aún cuando él quisiera que respetara su "espacio personal", sea lo que sea que significara eso.

A él le habían llamado _Eren_. De cierta forma no le pareció un nombre tan especial, pero Levi desechó sus preocupaciones con un simple "Te queda bien, _mocoso_ ", una palabra que había aprendido del tío Farlan, que de vez en cuando también acariciaba la barriguita de su mami. Y desde entonces le gustaba cada vez que él lo pronunciaba, de su boca sonaba lindo.

Es decir su nombre, no mocoso, _odiaba_ que Levi le llamara mocoso. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué era odiar. Pero lo odiaba.

El cuartito que habían compartido desde que empezaron a formarse era perfecto, se estaba bien ahí. Compartían placenta, bolsita amniótica _-aunque Levi dijera que era molesto-_ , y era divertido no estar solo nunca _-Levi también decía que era molesto-_. La calefacción los mantenía calentitos y cómodos a su gemelo y a él, y la gran bolsa que los contenía les permitía algo de espacio para mover sus bracitos y piernitas, pero este cada vez se hacía menor porque como decía su mami, ellos eran grandes y fuertes, y ya se estaba volviendo algo difícil respetar la "línea" de su hermano.

Por eso Levi solía decirle que ser hijo único hubiera sido mejor, porque habría tenido más espacio para él, y aunque al principio le ponía triste que dijera esas cosas, ya sabía que no lo pensaba en serio. La primera vez que se lo dijo lloró quedito, le dolía muy feo su corazoncito porque su hermano no estuviera feliz de estar con él, y aunque le pusiera triste, deseó que se hubieran dividido antes y así su hermano hubiese podido estar contento teniendo una bolsita propia. Levi tampoco se disculpó por ser malo cuando le vio llorar, pero esa noche flotó cruzando la línea imaginaria que él mismo había puesto para rodearlo con sus bracitos, diciendo que era culpa de mami por acostarse de lado y que sólo quería estar cómodo, pero él sabía que no era así, que esa era su forma de pedirle perdón por haberle hecho daño, así de raro era Levi.

Y como su papi solía decirles que los amaría sin importar cómo fueran, él también amaba a su Levi como era, gruñón, quejica y amargado. Y Levi le amaba aunque no se lo decía, pero lo demostraba. Con abrazos, besos, y calmando su siempre presente curiosidad. Sabía que así todos se volvieran en su contra, el siempre tendría a su gemelo con él.

Se acercó otro poquito a su hermano, quería tocarlo, pero no quería molestarlo, Levi era muy susceptible a veces y se enfadaba con facilidad, y le ponía triste cuando el enfado iba dirigido a él. Pero su bracito por voluntad propia _-él no quería, de veritas-_ se estiró algo más y pudo tocar al fin la piel suavecita de su mejilla húmeda, ocasionándole un calorsito en la barriga que nada tenía que ver con el líquido que los mantenía flotando.

Los ojos azul grisáceo se abrieron de repente, viéndoles a través de la bruma líquida, y le hicieron temblar del susto. Levi iba a ponerse muy molesto con él, pensó triste. Sacó lo mejor que pudo su labio inferior y frunció la boquita, tratando de parecer arrepentido con su mejor puchero. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó, Levi no se molestó.

Flotando lentamente, se acercó y le rodeó con sus bracitos, era su sitio favorito para estar, así que se dejó abrazar bastante feliz de que su hermano hubiera tomado la iniciativa esta vez, algo raro en él. Pero así era su gemelo, imprevisible.

-Levi...-

-Ya es hora, Eren.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero sintió cosquillitas en el estómago.

-¿H-hora de q-qué?

Antes de poder responder, los dos sintieron un estremecimiento en la bolsita, y como esta empezaba a vaciarse de a poco, pegándose a ellos. Ahora sabía la razón del abrazo. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar asustado, pero Levi seguía tranquilo.

-Es hora de que salgamos.

No entendía nada, y sólo pudo calmar sus espasmos cuando los bracitos blancos y suaves volvieron a rodearlo, acercándolo al otro cuerpo.

-No seas un bebé llorón, Eren.

-N-no lo soyy...-

Se colgó asustado del pequeño cuello níveo cuando un nuevo estremecimiento los sacudió a ambos, aun mas fuerte, haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

-Lo eres, bebé llorón...

Levi tiempo antes le había explicado que mamá daría a luz y ellos saldrían al mundo, para conocerlo y conocer a las personas que habían velado por ellos todos esos meses, les estaban esperando ansiosos; y saberse querido aceleraba su corazón con alegría, él también quería conocerlos.

Sólo que su hermano olvidó mencionarle que sería así de aterrador.

Todo a su alrededor volvió a agitarse. -T-tengo miedo...-

Estaba asustado. Sabía que no estarían ahí por siempre, y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era afuera, que caras pondrían sus papis al verlo, y si lo considerarían tan bonito como su mami decía que sería. Pero mas allá del miedo, la alegría y los nervios, su pechito dolía de forma rara cuando pensaba que quizás allá afuera nada sería igual para ellos dos, que su hermano probablemente se cansaría de estar siempre con él y ya no compartirían todo como habían hecho hasta entonces.

El mundo de afuera los separaría.

Quería quedarse por lo menos otro rato más, en los cálidos bracitos que le rodeaban, y mantener esa pequeña felicidad un poquito más de tiempo. Pero su mami tenía otros planes.

Prontamente estuvieron acostados y no de cabeza, como acostumbraban a estar. Su hermano se soltó de él, los estremecimientos y contracciones eran cada vez mas fuertes y mas rápidos, moviéndolos hacía la abertura. Su mamá ya estaba pujando.

-Yo iré primero, para que veas que no pasa nada, seré el mayor y podré mandonearte allá afuera, Eren.

-¡N-no! N-no me dejes, Levi... Q-quiero quedarme...-

Se aferró a la manita regordeta, sin querer dejarle ir, con el temor irracional en su pequeño cuerpo de no poder estar nunca más junto a su otra mitad de la manera en que estaban ahora.

Exasperado por sus lloriqueos, su gemelo se acercó a él tomando su cachetito con la otra mano, inclinándose para hacer un minúsculo contacto con sus finos labios sobre los suyos, un ósculo inocente que le dejó sin habla e hizo saltar su corazón.

-Nos veremos afuera, tonto. Te estaré esperando.

Quiso chillarle que no se acercara a la abertura aún, que esperara un poco y tal vez todo se arreglaría, y que si quería "mandonearlo" _-significara lo que significara eso-_ se quedara con él y no le abandonara ahí. Pero aún sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que el otro bebé fuera arrebatado de su agarre y hubiera desaparecido, quedando únicamente él en la flácida bolsita.

Gimoteó asustado y se hizo una bolita aún mas diminuta y temblorosa, viendo todo el espacio que sobraba sin su gemelo. Levi era un mentiroso, no era mejor ser hijo único, para nada, se sentía horriblemente solo a pesar de que segundos antes había estado acompañado, era triste tener todo ese lugar para él y no tener con quien compartirlo o jugar.

Se sentía como si una partecita de él se hubiese ido con su hermano, algo faltaba. Le extrañaba, aunque normalmente fuera algo cruel, se burlara de él y le hubiera llamando tonto antes de irse. Pues le había llamado tonto pero también lo había besado; nunca entendería las acciones contradictorias de su gemelo, pero en fin, así era él, así le quería y no le gustaba para nada no tenerlo cerca. Su mami les había dicho que los hermanos tenían que amarse y estar siempre juntos, y ellos estaban portándose mal al desobedecer, esperaba que no se sintiera decepcionada de ellos por eso, el pensamiento lo llenaba de tristeza, no quería hacer sentir mal a su mami.

Una mano enorme, mas grande que su cabeza, le acarició la mollerita antes de tomarlo y empezar a tirar de él, se removió aterrado intentando safarse, pero se obligó a calmarse y dejarse llevar, sabiendo que era inevitable, tenía que salir. La mano se lo llevo en contra de sus deseos, haciéndole cruzar un espacio estrecho donde pensó que se quedaría atascado, y finalmente lo sacó al desconocido mundo.

-¡Este se hizo el difícil! Pero ya está aquí, bienvenido pequeño.

El aire frío fue lo primero que notó, le impactó en el cuerpito haciéndole temblar y de inmediato quiso volver a su bolsa donde todo era cálido y confortable; lo segundo fue el brillo ahí afuera, no había siquiera abierto bien los párpados cuando tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, había demasiada luz y le lastimaba en sus sensibles ojitos; y por alguna razón se estaba ahogando. Se sentía desesperado y confundido, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero había mucho ruido y eso le tenía aturdido. El mundo era un lugar caótico y horrible.

Fue alzado por los pies y sin esperarlo, escuchó un _Plaff_ , y sintió un dolor en su traserito que le escoció, dejando de un brillante rojo su normalmente pálida nalguita.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, dejando a sus pulmones hincharse con su primer aliento de vida, aliviando la sensación de ahogo, y dejó salir toda la confusión que sentía como sólo un bebe podía: lloró. Y fuerte, muy fuerte. El sonido resultaba atronador hasta para él.

-¡Tiene buenos pulmones, felicidades!

Todo sonaba lejando mientras descargaba el miedo y la pesadez de su corazoncito en riachuelos tibios que le hacían cosquillas en la cara, por la palmada en su nalga, por el frío - _que rápidamente intentaron aplacar envolviéndolo en algo que no se asemejaba para nada al cálido líquido de su bolsita-_ , por el temor ante un nuevo y para nada conocido entorno, y porque después de todo no se había equivocado, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su gemelo, le había dicho que lo esperaría al otro lado, y ahora su pequeño corazón dolía por la mentira.

¿Había dicho ya que el mundo era horrible?

Lo acostaron sobre una superficie mullida y le estrujaron el cuerpito con fuerza, le limpiaron la naricita y tironeron de su cordón. Pataleo con fueza, acertando en ocasiones a la persona que lo sostenía, sin parar de llorar ni por un segundo.

Hasta que lo pasaron a otros brazos y la escuchó, esa voz melodiosa que tantas veces los había arrullado a su hermano y a él. Su mami le hablaba, así que se esforzó en abrir los ojos. Ella era hermosa, sabía que era la mas linda mami de todas aunque nunca antes hubiera visto a otra. Se veía cansada, seguramente por traerlos al mundo, y arrepentido quiso disculparse por haberla agotado. Sin embargo su mami lucia feliz, y le dio varios besitos en la cara para demostrarlo.

Quiso preguntarle donde estaba su hermano, pero de su boca solo salió baba e hipidos por el llanto anterior. Hizo un diminuto puchero y sus ojitos verdes se anegaron de nuevo, no sabría nunca dónde estaba el otro bebé. Triste, pensó en su despedida y la promesa que le hizo, el podía no saber muchas cosas, pero sí sabía que un beso en ese sitio era especial para las personas que se querían mucho. Levi nunca antes le había besado ahí y no quería estar lejos de él luego de que, de alguna forma, su hermano por primera vez le dijera de forma clara que lo amaba.

Sus pulmones se expandieron llenandose de aire, listos para dejarlo salir en un nuevo llanto que escucharía hasta su gemelo, donde sea que estuviese, mas su intento se vio frustrado y terminó en morritos cuando, envuelto en una mantita verde limón, trajeron a su otra mitad y lo colocaron a su lado en el regazo de su mamá.

 _-Ya estabas tardando, mocoso llorón._

Odió que le llamara así, pero finalmente se sintió completo otra vez.

- _Levi malo, n-no vuelvas a dejarme solo...-_

Sus padres de alguna forma supieron que estarían en serios problemas en el futuro.

- _Nunca_.

* * *

Holotaaas, adivinen quien tiene parcial de embriología mañana y está escribiendo sobre bebés en vez de estudiarlos? Sip, yo xD pero no pude evitar la tentación de escribir esto jajajaja, me divertí mucho tratando de mantener la personalidad amargada -y además sabelotodo- de Levi y la inocente de Eren en dos no natos.

Por cierto, aquí hice de las mías, los embiones monocigotos son genéticamente idénticos, en el caso de Eren y Levi debieron haber sido dicigotos porque son distintos en apariencia, pero yo quería que compartieran bolsa, así que olvidemonos de los detalles técnicos por esta vez xD

¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Merece un review? Acepto tomates xD

Que tengan buenos días/tardes/noches, besitos de colibrí ^^

Gosly fuera.


End file.
